What They Seem
by yha20
Summary: Deidara a supposively 25 year old art teacher has one student a miss Hinata Hyuuga but he can't get the senior out of his mind but what he doesn't know is that she has the same problem. rated M for swearing and Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV:**

"Shizune we need more teachers" Tsunade yelled at her vice principal.

"yes ma'am I'm have some boys here who would like to be teachers but theres one slight problem....."Shizune answered.

"Well what is it" Tsunade yelled even louder then before.

"They're all in their first or second year of college" she whispered back.

"....thats a problem?? Well tell them they're hired and let me meet them as well"

"Ok Principal Tsunade I'll be right back.

5 minutes later 10 people walked in one along with shizunesaying repeatedly "I'm not a boy" to all the others.

One had long blonde hair that was in a high ponytail with his bangs covering one of his eyes the other a bright azure. Another had long black hair in a ponytail and black eyes with lines under his eyes that made him look older than he actually was.

A shorter one with orange hair and multiple piercings was in front standing beside a blue haired GIRL who had blue gray eyes while he had circles around his pupil.

A plant like guy that was half white and half black was the tallest and a hyperactive guy with black hair and a swirly mask was beside him.

A guy with stitches everywhere with green eyes walked inwith a silver haired and purple eyed guy who kept swearing.

Beside the blonde was a short red head with eyes the colour of mud. While beside the guy with black hair stood a very tall very blue guy who had blue hair and beady eyes.

"I'm Pein and this is Konan" Said the guy with orange hair and pointing the girl.

"I'm Deidara" Said the blonde.

"I'm Sasori" (redhead)

"Kisame and this is Itachi" said the fish like guy.

"I'm fucking Hidan I don't want to fucking have to say it again bitch" The albino like guy said loudly.

"Kakuzu" The guy with stitches sadi highly uunamused.

"Tobi!" Shouted the swirly masked guy"

"Zetsu" The plant said.

"I'm Tsunade and you all have jobs here as long as you pretend to be 25 years old and not however old you are"

"Ok" they all answered except for Itachi who just said "Hn" and Hidan who yelled "Fuck yeah"

*****

The next day all the teachers were at the high school bright and early ready to begin their new lives as teachers.

Not long after that the students began to arrive including a very shy girl named Hinata Hyuuga walking with anargueing pair of Ino Yamanaka and sakura Haruno.

"Pig face" Sakura said.

"Forehead" Ino said just as loudly.

The arguement went on and on until they had to go to class.

Hinata had no classes with her friends and she didn't know if that was good or bad. Salura and Ino were happy because they had all the same classes.

Hinata started with art and headed to meet a teacher named who was new even though they had different teachers last year and this was her senior year.

She arrived early which wasn't unusual for her and sat down in the front row waiting for class to start. 10 minutes passed before other students filled the room coming one by one.

The bell rung just as Hinata guessed the teacher walked in.

She stared at him without even realizing it and all the other girls started squealing with excitement as he was very very HOT for a teacher.

He glanced at Hinata and winked and all the other girls in the room glared icy daggers into her back.

"Good morning class I'm the new art teacher and just to let you know this will not be an easy 'A' to get as art is very important and I mark how it is done not how good you work"

Everyone who was talking before stopped one boy even raised his hand.

"Yes?" said to the blonde haired boy.

"Hi my name is Naruto and I was wondering if I could go to a different class since I suck at art"

"Of course bye bye and any others who will not do good I suggest you leave as well"

Almost all of the students got up and left leaving only one student left and t was a blue haired girl named Hinata.

"Well I have one faithful student" he said.

"yes s-s-s-s-sir" she answered.

"Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old I'm only 25 you know"

"Oh I'm s-s-s-sorry si.. I mean and b-b-by the w-w-way I don't t-t-think you heard me earlier but I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

"Well Hinata this will be a great year with you and I hope we can get along"

"so d-d-d-do I" she replied with a hint of a smile.

An hour later the bell rang signalling students to move to their next class which was math for Hinata With .

"G-g-g-goodbye "Hinata said as she gathered her things.

"Hinata who is your next teacher and what classis it?" asked hurriedly.

"Ummm M-m-math with " She said quietly in response.

"shit" he swore under his breath.

"well Hinata you'll have to try and stop that stuttering of yours or he will literly bite off your head and please try not to make him mad I wouldn't want my favourite student of this class getting into trouble" He said smiling at the end.

"I-I'll t-try "she said the stuttering almost stopping now.

Hinata arrived at math with 2 minutes to spare and a nearly full classroom to go into. She walked in slowly right before the bell she found a seat at the back this time beside Tenten her cousin Neji's girlfriend.

A guy with silver hair walked in and Hinata assumed again that this was and was right when she heard him talk.

"Shut the fuck up and listen you little bitches" He said and all was silent.

"My name is and don't fucking forget or I'll beat the shit out of you so fast not even your own fucking mother will recognize your ugly fucking face"

No made a single sound unless called upon throght the whole class and everyone sighed in relief as the bell rang. The students all hurriedly walked out of the class and to lunch before they were yelled at again.

Hinata met up with Sakura and Ino who for once weren't argueing but talking about the two hot teachers they just they noticed Hinata they both jumped on her.

"Hinata what teachers did you just have?" Sakura shouted. Before Hinata could answer Ino started talking.

"We just had for gym who normally wears a mask which is kind of freakish but it fell off and he was soooooo hot and we also had who we think is Sasukes twin or brother or something because he is soo hot as well so anyway what were you saying?" Ino was talking really fastand Hinata was getting dizzy.

She nearly got over it but fainted at the last moment.

When she woke up she saw hovering over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked staring into her eyes causing her to blush and nearly faint again.

"I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine I j-j-j-just fainted" she answered.

"Well what happened?? It wasn't Hidan was it?"

"N-n-n-n-no it wasn't m-m-my f-f-f-friend was t-t-t-t-talking r-r-r-really f-f-fast and I f-f-f-ainted" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata did your stuttering get worse" He said.

She blushed a darker shade of red and he just stared at her still worried.

"Anyways you should probably get back to class now even though schools almost over its last period you know" He said slowly.

She stared at him hermouth agape.

"Well you might as well just get ready to leave I can drive you if ya want my class all bailed on me after my speech"

"O-o-o-ok Th-th-th-thank you "He smiled as he got up then helped her to her unsteady feet.

He made her lean against him so she wouldn't fall over and lead her to her locker. She hurriedly grabbed her stuff including her backpack and cell phone and then went back to walking with her teacher.

Right before they got outside the bell rang and grabbed Hinatas hand and dashed quickly out of the torture building they call 'School'.

They arrived at a blue Ferrari and Hinata stared wordlessly at the beautiful car in fornt of her then turned to .

"I r-r-r-r-really don't th-th-th-th-think i-i-ts ok t-to g-g-g-g-grab m-m-m-my h-h-h-hand l-l-l-ike th-th-th-that y-y-yuou're m-m-m t-t-teacher and and-d-d y-y-you're7 y-y-years o-o-older then m-m-m-m-me" Hinata said almost unhearable.

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata I just wanted to get out before the students came" he said then mutter something incoherent to Hinata who stared at him then went and got into the passengers seat.

They arrived at her house after an awkward 10 minutes of talking and Hinata not saying anything.

Hinata jumped out of the car and said a quick thank you before dashing into the of the ride she got from her teacher she was 20 minutes earlier than usual and her father was surprised to see her home so soon.

"How come you're early?"He asked.

"I-I-I g-got a r-r-ride f-f-from a f-f-friend" She answered before running up to her room.

Later on Hinata went back downstairs to make dinner for herself , Neji, sister Hanabi and her father. When it was ready she called them all to the table even though they all just grabbed their food and ran back to doing what they were before Hinata called.

Hinata finished supper did the dishes then decided to get a shower before bed.

When she was dressed in her lavender silk pajamas she went back to her room to get under her warm covers. She lid down but couldn't get s certain someones face out of her mind. Of course it was her teachers face 's face at that being that she only met two out four teachers for this semester today.

She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful dream.

Her dream was about her techer of course and herself sitting and having a picknick with two had blonde hair and the other had blue hair like herself. They were all laughing and Hinata was holding hand and they were both laughing at an unheard joke to Hinata herself.

The next morning she woke upand remembered her dream which she found very strange but did her best to got up when she looked at the clock and ran to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for whoever was up at the time.

She finished and ate her share before running back up to her room to get dressed. Today she decided to wear a red tank top with a white skirt down to her knees with white socks and bright red shoes.

She brushed her hair that was down to her waist and hurried out the door grabbing her backpack as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata POV:**

I was walking to school when out of nowhere this crying kid ran by. I was going to ask him what was wrong when he started crossing the street. Out of no where a speeding truck came and it would of hit the boy if I didn't jump out to save.

So what do you think I did? I jumped to save him and I landed on top when we hit the ground when the truck honked and kept going which made me growl he didn't even slow down.

I got quickly up and brought him with me ."Are you ok" I asked him worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine thank you miss"

"No problem" I said patting his head I turned towards my school and said "Bye" then was on my again.

Then another car came speeding bye but this car I knew.

"!" I yelled at the top ofmy lungs and the car surprisingly stopped.

I ran up to his car to find him staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Why were you speeding" I asked.

"I was speeding....oops"

I slapped my forehead and sighed.

"Look just don't do it again got that? I already had to save a little boy from being hit by a speeding truck"

"Yes miss police officer" he said then he laughed at me thats right he laughed.

I had to restrain myself from grabbing him by the throat.

"By the way hinata you do know you're late for school?" he said out of the blue.

"Oh crap" I muttered.

"Hop in" he said and I did before he said that of course.

We arrived at school 2 minutes later we both rushed inside but luckily was my first period teacher and I was his only student go figure.

We made it to the art room then looked at the clock we still had 40 minutes looks like that kid wasted at least 20 minutes of my time.

"Well then just draw something I guess I don't have a plan for today didn't have time" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ohh thats fine it'll be fun anyways" I said grabbing my sketchbook. I started drawing a scene where Mr. Deidara and I were having a picnic with two kids running around. In the end it ened up being exactly like my dream.

Mr. Deidara came and looked at then questioningly looked at me with a grin.

"Nice picture" he said just as the bell rang so he walked away as I gather up my stuff to go to math.

The only thing that happened in math was Mr. Hidan swearing at all the students but me I guess I'll have to thank Mr. Deidara for that.

The bell rang signalling lunch and all the students rushed out again including myself. I met up with Sakura and Ino who were talking loudly as usual.

"Hey Hinata are you feeling better?" asked Sakura who wanted to be a medical ninja for some reason.

"yes I am thank you for asking"

"We heard that you and Mr. Deidara went on a date after school several students said they saw you get into his car and some said you guys came to school together and you were late" Ino said moving her eyebrows.

"oh umm well he took me home and this morning" I stuttered turning beet red.

"Its ok Hinata, Inos just being a goof" sakura tried comforting as we entered the cafeteria and sat down with our food.

The conversation then changed to something else while I spaced out thinking about my favourite blonde teacher.

The bell rang what felt like a few minutes later but was actually an hour.

I hurried to meet my next teachers who were Mr. Sasori and then Mr. Pein.

I arrived before the other students and saw a pissed off teacher when I walked in.

"Hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga" I said.

"Hello miss Hyuuga your seat is in the front row I hope you don't mind" he said with a lsight smile.

I scurried to the seat he had pointed to and waited for class to start. By the time all the students had arrived it was 5 minutes after the bell and Mr. Sasori was pissed.

"Why are you late I hate being kept waiting" He yelled as the last few students ran to their seats.

"Well we have one student who at least isn't late thank you miss Hyuuga" he smiled at me.

The class went on which I found quite boring because I never liked history.

I arrived at science to see a cool looking guy with many piercing who I had never met before. I approached him to ask if Mr. Pein was here when he looked at me and waved towards a seat I was supposed to take.

I ran to the seat and sat waiting for class to start and when all the students were there the guy who I thought was a rebellious student starting teaching the class.

In the middle of class he suddenly remembered that I wasn't there yesterday.

"Ohh right thank you for joining us today Miss Hyuuga" he said and I turned a bit pink as everyone turned and looked at me laughing at my expression of terror.

The rest of class was fun because we did this experiment and mixed some chemicals and some students blew it up and I giggled at them.

The bell rang and all the students walked to the door unlike a certain math techers class where it was a race to get out the door.

I was heading towards my locker when someone accidentally walked into me and made me drop my books on the floor and fall.

I was trying to pick up all the loose papers that were scattered everywhere when someone started to help me. When all the papers and books were picked up he helped me up as well.

I looked up to see Mr. Deidara with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you" I said before starting to walk to my locker.

I opened it to and looked at my little mirror to see my face all red and I felt my heart racing, I tried to calm it down but it didn't do anything at all.

I put all my books away grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the school. I was walking home and I saw Mr. Deidara drive by who waved at me and this time he wasn't speeding to my relief.

When I got home I saw some luggage at the front door and saw my name on an envelope on top of it.

It said " Hinata youare no longer welcome here I have made Hanabi the new heiress and you are useless. Please take all your things and anything else you own and leave now."

I sobbed silently as I ran to my old room and took the panel out of the ceiling weith all my money and a picture of my deceased mother in a box.

I ran back downstairs grabbed my stuff and left the house crying. I had no where to go Sakura had a one roomed apartment with her two parents and Ino had a big family with no money neither could help me.

I wandered aimlessly until I found myself in front of an apartment building. I stared at it then saw a familiar car outside in a parking spot. I walked in the front doors having trouble opening the door with my hands full of luggage.

I looked at the list of names and saw Mr. Deidaras name I hit the buzzer and waited for him to answer. Avfew seconds later I heard him say "Who is it?"

"Its Hinata Hyuuga Mr. Deidara I was kicked out of my house" I sobbed.

"Oh Hinata I'll be right down hold on"

A few minutes later he appeared with his keys.

"Hinata what happened?" he asked ushering me up towards his apartment and taking most of my stuff for me.

"My dad had all my luggage in front of the door with a note tellingme to leave and I was useless" I said sadly.

"You poor thing, and you have nowhere to go huh?" he asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah I was hoping maybe since you're my fabourite teacher and you're still not really old I could stay with you" I stuttered.

"Of course I have a guestroom you can use"

We were now walking into his apartment. He walked towards a room and put my stuff on the bed he turned around gesturing for me to do the same. I placed the stuuf down and walked out to sit on his couch still crying.

He tried comforting me which didn't work right away but after a few minutes of patience I calmed down and stopped crying.

"Well what do you want for dinner, but I'm not a very good cook" he said.

"I can cook" I said smiling at him now.

"Oh that would be great thanks let me show where everything is and I'll be watching to see if I can pick up on it" he said smiling back at me.

We walked to the kitchen where he did show me his full fridge and cooking utensils.

An hour later I finished something I thought he would enjoy. Rice with chicken and egg on it I smiled as I brought some plates and forks over to the table and sat down.

**Deidara POV:**

We finshed eating and I gathered up the dishes and filled up the sink. I washed while she sat at the table staring at me.

When I finished I turned around to see her deep in thought.

"Let me show you around" I said breaking the silence.

"Ok" she said.

I showed her my room which she loved for some reason then my art room,the bathroom and thw living room which she had already seen.

"Well thats it I guess you can watch t.v or something" I said sounding unsure of what to say at all.

"Ok what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well I have to plan my art class for....you tomorrow" I laughed.

"Well got any ideas yet"

"Nope but I'll be out later with my plan and to ask what you think see ya" I said walking towards my art room.

I sat in a chair and started thinking _can she paint? Well thats all I'm gonna come up with today_. I sat there thinking for over an hour before I decided tomorrow she could paint a pretty picture.

I walked out of the room to see Hinata sitting on the couch asleep. _Damn why are you so adorable itmakews me want to have my way with you right now_ I thought then shook my head. I sat beside her and she woke up.

She looked at me sleepily then yawned.

"You should get to bed I'll wake you up around 7 tomorrow good night" I said.

"Ok goodnight Mr. Deidara and thank you"

"Just call me Deidara when its just us too or well any other teachers except the old ones" I said smiling. She blushed and ran to the guest room which now was her room I guess.

Soon after she went to bed I went to bed as well and fell asleep thinking of Hinata. I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock to see it was 6:30.

I groaned as I got up to get shower. I turned on the hot water and jumped in letting it flow around me. I washed my hair and body quickly then got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out and into someone.

We both fell I was on top staring into lavender eyes.I forgot that I was only wearing a towel and felt my heart start to beat rapidly I also felt her heart which happened to be under my hand start to beat faster.

I leaned in closer my face only millimetres from hers, her face bright red. I didn't want to get up but when she started gasping I decided it to be a good time to get off of her.

When I got up she was still beet red and gasping loudly for air. I stared at her asking her with my eyes if she was ok.

"I'm ok Deidara just having some trouble getting up with you standing there." She said

I looked at the loose towel on my waist and blushed as I realized why she couldn't move while I stood there. I moved and heard her get up then hurried to my room to get ready.

The whole time I felt the need to just kiss her and get over it. As I got ready my heart never calmed down and I walked out seeing Hinata in the kitchen fully clothed and making breakfast.

I sat at the table and waited for her to finish. We both pretended that nothing happened that morning but it wouldn't stay out of my mind even as we got in the car to go to school.

**Hinata POV:**

The whole way to school I thought about that morning and about what I thought while he stared at me. I blushed as I remembered telling my self to get rid of the last few millimetres and just kiss him.

He kept glancing at me and even though I don't think he knew I could see him he kept grinning when he looked back at the road. Then something I should have realized earlier crossed my mind.

"umm Deidara isn't today Saturday?" I asked looking at him.

The smile faded from his face as he thought about it. "Yes I guess it is" He said laughing at our stupidity.

He made a U turn and started heading back to his apartment.

"Uh-oh" he said when we were almost there.

"What" I asked.

"I was supposed to meet Sasori around 8 and since its 8:05 hes gonna kill me" he said frowning now.

"Well to meet Mr. Sasori now I guess" I said uncertainly.

"Yup lets go and I'm sure he'll let you just call him Sasori as well"

"Ok" I said.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the mall and I saw an angry red head glaring at everyone who walked by him.

"What the hell Deidara, Can't you tell the time" he yelled causing a few people to look at him funny.

"I'm sorry I forgot today was Saturday" Deidara said.

"Well anyways time to get out new wardrobes" sighed.

"Oh by the way Sasori you should know this already but this is Hinata my only student" Deidara said.

"Oh hello Hinata I was wondering why you were standing there"

"Hello Mr. Sasori" I said giggling.

"Just Sasori round' Deidara and all the new teachers" he said turning to head into the mall.

I followed them around criticizing their outfits helping them pick out stuff that made them look good.

Deidara came out wearing skinny jeans, converse and a bright blue top.I laughed at him then gave him a thumbs up telling him it looked good on him. He smiled then turned around to get changed again.

A few minutes later he came back out with the few outfits I said looked good then went to buy them. We waited for Sasori then headed to the food court to get some lunch.

We ate quietly then decided it was time to leave and Deidara invited Sasori went back to Deidaras apartment where Sasori ran in looking frightened.

I looked at him questioningly the turned to Deidara for an explanation.

"Theres this guy who wants him to go over to his apartment for no reason and it scares him" he laughed.

Sasori glared as he sat on the couch and I followed suite and sat on the opposite side of the couch from hime.

Soon Deidara came and sat in the middle turning on the t.v. and putting one arm around me the other around Sasori.

"I have one bitch and one student" he laughed as Sasori punched on top of his head. I giggled at the nagry expression Sasori wore and the cute, sexy one Deidara wore. Wait did I just say that?

Well anyways we watched t.v. until supper where I just microwaved the leftovers. Deidara grabbed two beer out of the fridge then looked at me.

"Want one?"he asked.

"Sure why not" I said as he grabbed a third for me. Of course I was underage but what the hell my birthday was only a few weeks away from now.

We sat at the table eating and drinking and talking quietly. When we finished Deidara did the dishes again and sasori grabbed another beer for himself and me as we headed to the living room.

We sat on the couch in the same spots as earlier and watched t.v. That is until Deidara came in slightly drunk and jumped in my lap spilling my beer on my red top.

"Oh come on Deidara one beer and you're already half drunk" I said.

"Well actually I've had 5" he said giggling. I looked at him then to the kitchen where indeed 5 empty bottles were sitting on the counter it was going to be a long night.

By 8 we were all much drunker then Deidara had been earlier. He was lying with is head in my lap as Sasori stared at him with a weird look then out of nowhere he smirked.

"Whats so funny" I asked.

"Deidara loves you" he slurred.

"Oh well I wuv im too" I said.

"By the way we're not actually 25 we're 20" he giggled.

I gasped then Sasori realized what he said and slammed his hand to his forehead with such force he woke up Deidara who cried like a baby.

I calmed him down and we all started randomly dancing before passing out on the floor. When I woke up Deidara was lying beside me with his arm around my waist holding me against him. I tried to move but found I couldn't and sighed.

Soon Sasori woke up and laughed at me.

"He won't move until he wakes which won't happen no matter what you do for a few hours" he said still laughing. I just glared which must have scared him because he grabbed his cot and ran out the door screaming.

Until Deidara woke up I was stuck so I just lay there and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata POV:**

Of course it wasn't for another two hours that Deidara decided to wake up. When he did I had not woken up from my nap so I guess he stared at me until I woke up.

When I did wake up he was gazing intently at my face which made me blush.

"Good morning" he said when he actually realized I was awake.

"Good morning, now get off of me" I said back.

"Ohh sorry is this how I fell asleep then?"

"Of course how else would this happen?" I asked back.

"You know Sasori is a prankster and a jerk sometimes no wait make that most times"

"Thats great now will listen to my request?"

"What request" he said stupidly.

"The one where YOU GET OFF OF ME" I yelled and he jumped a foot in the air so I rolled away and was on my feet in a few seconds.

Deidara started holding his hands to his ears then started laughing insanely.

"Why are you laughing like that" I asked walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"My hands are licking me" he giggled.

"Ohh o- WHAT?"

"right you don't know.....well you do now so I'll tell you everything" he said removing his hands from his ears which I could now see that his hands had mouths on them.

"Ok then sit down and I'll listen...I guess" I said uncertainly.

"Ok for starters I normally wear gloves so no one can see my mouths but now you have, not that it matters but anyways, I'm part of an organization with all of the new young looking teachers in your school not even your principal knows oh and its called akatsuki" he paused staring at me.

"go on" I said.

"Well we're actually all ninjas and our leader is Pein so I guess we have to go see him now to sort this out and are you a ninja in training?" he asked

"Well duhh I have the byakugan" I answered swiftly.

"Oh perfect well lets go see Pein-sama" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me out the window thats right no door he goes right for the window.

"I forgot my keys"he said.

"Oh well lets run" I said.

So we ran I followed him even though he was moving slowly.

"Can't you go faster?"I asked.

"Oh you're a fast runner then ok pick up the pace" he said starting to run at a pace I followed easily. To all the people we ran by we were just blurs and gusts of wind.

5 minutes later he stopped in front of a big house and I mean BIG like almost mansion size. Anyways he walked right up to the door and walked in I followed closely.

"Pein-sama" Deidara called looking from side to side.

Pein appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello deidara what do you want now? You're almost as bad as Tobi" he said making Deidara blush in embarrassment.

"Well Pein-sama Hinata here knows our secrets thanks to loud mouth Sasori" Deidara said after regaining his composure.

"Oh what to do then..."Peind said thoughtfully.

"Oh Pein-sama I forgot to say she is a ninja and has byakugan"Deidara said. Wait ninja? I thought I told him ninja in training and looked at him questioningly.

"Very well I guess she'll have to join but shes in her last year of high school right? I belive she is my student" Pein said.

"Well what do you think Hinata" Deidara said.

After a moment of thinking I decided hey what could go wrong? I already had no family.

"Ok I'll join" I said.

"Perfect you may address all members by name when not around others since everyone already has partners you'll have to go with Deidara and Sasori since you know them both and please be careful Sasori is short-tempered" Pein said.

"Ok Pein-sama thank you" I said.

"Well we better go tell Sasori" Deidara said with an evil grin.

He turned towards a door that lead to a hallway and started down it. He stopped in front of a door with a picture of a puppet on it and knocked loudly laughing as he did it.

A few minutes later a tired redhead answered the door still have asleep.

"What do you want Deidara?" he said.

"Hinata is- wait why were you sleeping if you slept at my apartment?" Deidara said

"I'm tired now what do you want" Sasori said still not noticing me beside Deidara gazing into his room.

"Oh right Hinata here is our new member and our new teammate" Deidara said grinning sadistically.

"Ok thanks now goodbye" Sasori said closing the door.

"Well Hinata what do you want to do now? Want to go see the base? Want to meet the members?" Deidara said excitedly.

"Lets go see the base and members then" I answered.

**Normal POV:**

Deidara lead Hinata to a living room where there were lots of people.

"Here we have Tobi and Zetsu and Itachi and Kisame" Deidara said pointing to the people as he said their name.

"Hello everyone" Hinata said shyly.

"Moving on" Deidara grabbed Hinatas arm and dragged her to another room where he banged on the door loudly.

This time a sleepy silver haired male answered and Hinata hid behind Deidara.

"What the fuck do you want?wait Deidara is that you...."he said.

"Yeah its me Hidan I wan-"

"FUCK OFF" Hidan yelled in his face.

"I wanted you to meet our new member" Deidara said quietly.

"Oh who the fuck is it?" he said now curiously.

"Its Hinata see" Deidara said stepping aside to show Hinata to Hidan.

"Hello" Hinata said.

"Good morning bitch" He said then slammed the door leaving a confused Hinata in its wake.

"Hes like that when he doesn't get his sleep lets go to Kakuzu's room now" Deidara said.

"Ok then I hope he doesn't act like that" Hinata said following Deidara down the hall.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked loudly almost immediately it opened revealing a stitched together man with a mask on his face all you could see were his eyes.

"What do you want now Deidara?? And if its money leave now before you die"

"I want you to meet our new member sheesh you and Hidan both get so annoyed with me"

"Ok where is this new member?" Kakuzu said peering expectantly at Deidara.

"I am right here and my name is Hinata....bitch"

"Well hello female Hidan" Kakuzu said looking at Hinata for the first time.

"Uh-oh" was all Deidara said before Kakuzu was knocked unconscious by Hinatas fist.

"Well Deidara is that it? Hinata asked.

"Well except for Pein-samas girlfriend Konan who is....who is ok well shes somewhere" Deidara said and as he said this you could hear Pein yell "She is not my girlfriend" even though everyone already knew it was true.

"Ok can we go home now?" Hinata asked.

"Well we have to see if Pein-sama has any missions for us lets go" Deidara said again dragging Hinata with him.

"PEIN-SAMA!" Deidara yelled.

Pein appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke.

"What now Deidara" he said annoyed now.

"Do you have any missions for us?" Deidara asked excited again.

"No not at the moment so you may do whatever you want" he said disappearing just as quick as he had appeared.

"Well Hinata you're lucky today no mission and its only noon" Deidara said smiling at Hinata.

"Yeah so can we go home now? I have homework" she said back.

"Ok ok lets go stop being impatient you'e just like Sasori right now" he said walking to the front entrance.

Hinata didn't sayanything but kept walking behind him to his both got in and drove away.

At a red light Deidaras phone went off and he grabbed it instinctively answering with a "hello?" then saying "What do you want Sasori?"

Hinata looked at him with a funny expression then faced forward waiting for green light. Deidara finished on the phone and waited for the light to turn as well.

The light turned and Deidara stated to dive forward also starting to talk to hinata.

"Sasoris annoying" he said but thats all he had a chance to say before it happened.

A car came speeding around a turn and crashed into Deidaras car causing him to curse.

The air bags came out and hit Hinata and Deidara in the face making Hinata cry out.

The last thing Hinata remembered before blacking out was Deidara reaching out to help her out of the weck.

**Hinata POV:**

When I woke up all I saw was whiteness so I sat up looking around the room of a hospital I assumed.

I blinked then glanced at the door right before someone walked in.

It was Deidara and though he had a few scratches on his face and a fractured wrist he was bringing flowers for me.

He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Hello Hinata I brought you some flowers" he said

"How nice" I said.

"Yup so how are you?? You broke a few ribs and your arm"he said thoughtfully.

"I'm fine and my am is not broken" I said waving both arms around like a maniac.

"Ok well it was broken yesterday" he said his smile disappearing now.

"Well I've always been a fast healer so my ribs should be fine so I can leave this stupid hospital and what day is it?" I asked.

"Monday" he replied a strange look still on his face.

"Ok will you get anurse so I can leave" I asked smiling.

"Sure....." he said tuning towards the door.

"Oh theres one right outside if you hurry" I said.

He left the room without another word and I sighed irritably

A few minutes Deidara was back with a nurse with black hair.

"Hello miss Hinata I'm Shizune your nurse now what do you need" she said smiling kindly at me making my smile disappear instantly.

"I need you to let me out of here I'm all better" I said waving both arms again and jumping up this time.

"Oh dear thats not possible it takes more then a week for a broken arm to fix" she said her smile also disappearing being replaced with a look of confusion.

"Does my arm look broken to you? I'm leaving right now" I said leaving the room with Deidara on my heels with my stuff I was hoping.

I walked past doctors and nurses and patients but didn't stop until a woman with blonde hair stepped into my way.

"Hello ma'am excuse me" I said sidestepping her and walking out the door. She just stared at me confused just like Shizune was.

"Where is your car and what time is it?" I asked him.

"Its 10 am and my car is this way and by the way you cant go back to school for a month because people think your arm won't heal for a bit" he explained to me.

"Fine with me" I said gettingin his car waiting for him to get in and drive away.

When he did get in the car he looked sad.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I was well worried about you" he said sheepishly.

"Oh how nice of you" I said grinning from ear to ear.

Then he did something I didn't expect....nothing he just sat there staring at me as I stared at him.

He started to lean closer to me then stopped a few inches from my face I was taken by surprise by this whole act but I knew what I wanted so I got rid of the space between us and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled back astonished then he smiled and started the car driving slowly.

I knew I was smiling but didn't care.

"Do we have a mission yet?" I asked.

"Yes but it doesn't start until tomorrow Pein-sama didn't think you would heal so fast and he found a mission while you were in the hospital for Sasori and I but since you're better you can come too" he said.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"We have to go to a village in the sand to retrieve a jinchurriki" he said.

"Ok what is that?" I asked confused.

"Its a person with a beast inside of them" he said stopping at a stop sign.

"Ok who is it?"

"Gaara of the sand" he answered happily.

I just froze.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying so far but what a change of events don't you think?? Please R & R XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata POV:**

"You mean the leader of the sand village that Gaara of the Sand?" I asked afraid of the answer now.

"Is there any other?" he said laughing.

"...."

"What?"

"Nothing" I lied. Its not that I like him don't get me wrong but a good friend of mine (and an old crush) is his best friend so I don't know what to do but to go with I can quit which I don't find likely.

We were almost back to his apartment or should I say our....ok his apartment. Anyways we were almost to our destination.

The rest of the way was silent until we arrived at the parking lot (A/N:ohhh scary).

"Do you want to do anything today?" Deidara asked.

"Not really, you?"

"I want to go to an amusement park!"he said excitedly turning the car back on.

"Ok then to the amusement park?" I said confused as we left the (scary) parking lot.

He drove fast,he drove slow,but he drove well (and through a red light, a few stop signs and an old lady with he cats).

"We're here" he exclaimed parking the car.

"Wait" I said.

"What" he said frozen in place

"Do you have your wallet?"

He waved it in my face and showed me the money he had in it before I asked about it.

"Lets go then" I sighed.

He grabbed my arm and started hopping around like a child who wants ice cream.

He started dragging me to all the rides the spinny ones, the twirly ones, the fast ones and of course the rollercoasters.

It was getting dark now and we just finished going on all the rides when dummy *cough* I mean Deidara decided it was time for food.

He ate like a starved cat or dog or whatever I really don't care just like a hungry animal how about that then?

I ate a hot dog slowly and carefully and it took me 7 minutes and yet Deidara seemed to be eating more now then before.

I don't know how and I don't know why but I liked Deidara more then I liked Naruto and plus I didn't do anything embarrassing like back then....

_Flashback:_

_Normal POV:_

_Hinata snuck into her new high school at 11o'clock at night clutching a note for her crushes locker._

_She was inside thanks to her abilities as a ninja and here her father thought she was useless._

_She turned the last corner and spotted two shadows together.'darn someones here' she thought moving so she could see who was in the school other then herself._

_She tripped over a mop and fell to the floor with barely a noise, she turned to look at the shadows and saw them in the same position as sighed in relief again trying to see who was there this time avoiding the mop._

_She peered around the corner to a strange sight that made her let out a blood curdling scream._

_Naruto was pushed up against a locker his lips attached to none other then Sasuke Uchiha their hands intertwined._

_When Hinata screamed they both turned guiltily towards her._

_Sasuke sighed in relief when he saw it was only shy little Hinata._

"_Don't tell anyone please Hinata" Naruto begged while Sasuke stared at her._

_Hinata was very frightened and stood as still as a stone....and Sasuke just gave a sadistic grin (almost like what Hidan does after a ritual)_

"_I w-w-won't tell anyone" she stuttered tears starting to form in her eyes._

_She turned leaving the couple alone but they didn't see he teas fall._

_Flashback end_

**Hinata POV:**

I shuddered at the memory that had haunted me through my freshman year of high school.

"Are you cold" a worried voice said.

"Oh no just a mad memory...." I said frowning.

"Ok" the voice said through a mouthful of food I presume.

By the time Deidara was done eating it was 9 pm and we had spent our entire day at an amusement park. But yet Deidara was still excited ....for some reason unknown.

We got to his car and climbed aboard the ride to Deidaras apartment.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me glancing towards me as he drove.

"Yeah"

"What did you like most"

"I like being with you most" I said smiling and blushing at the same time.

The car stopped at a red light. Which meant Deidara did know what a red light meant.

He looked at me intensely then smiled at me as well.

"That was my favourite part too" he said kissing me on the cheek causing me to blush a darker red.

Luckily no cars were around because the light was green and we were still just sitting there peacefully.

Until I realized the light was green.

"Uh Deidara..."

"Yes Hinata" he said.

"The light is green"

"So what" he said swiftly back.

"Green means go" I said laughing cruelly.

"Red means stop, did you see me stopping on the way here? No? neither did I so if the light is green too damn bad for the light"

I laughed with him as he finally started to drive after the light was red again.

We arrived at the building not long after that and got out of the warm, cozy car.

We walked though the dark pathway and up the steep mountain stairs to arrive at Deidaras apartment.

I was tired when we actually got up to his floor. Even if it wasn't that far up it still took its toll on me.

I collapsed on the couch and realized I had school tomorrow and groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Deidara said putting away his coat.

"I have to go to bed school tomorrow" I muttered getting off the couch and heading to my room or rather the guest room.

"Good night then" he said I was hoping he would say those three words but come on guys are stupid.

"Night" I said grumpily.

I changed and all but passed out on my bed when I heard a knock I made a sounds almost like a squeak.

The door opened and Deidara laughed at my noise which made me growl.

"I love you Hinata" he said coming closer and kissing my forehead causing me to smile broadly.

"I love you too" I said before curling up and falling asleep with Deidara sitting on the foot of my bed.

***

I awoke the next morning with a ball by my feet so I kicked it causing it to yelp and jump up.

I laughed when I saw Deidara giving me a glare. It wasn't scary it was just pathetic like something you get from a five year old which is kind of how he acts all the time.

"Not funny" he said rubbing his leg where I kicked him making me laugh more as I got up to look at the clock.

7:04

"Well I'm getting showered" I said walking out of the room and into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

15 minutes later I walked out my hair dripping water everywhere then Deidara got in the shower while I made breakfast since he didn't.

Eggs, pancakes and bacon were on the table when he returned causing him to grin happily at me.

We sat at the table and gobbled up all the food. I left to go put my make-up on well not make-up but to dry my hair. Make-up +me= mess everywhere.

I did not want to go to school looking like a clown. In the middle of drying my hair Deidara walks in wanting to dry his hair.

"No way, wait your turn"I said.

He grumbled then left the room without another word. He seemed really mad so I took my time laughing the whole time which I'm sure he heard.

He was so pissed when I left the bathroom I thought he would cut my hair off in my sleep.

8:12

"Time to go Deidara" I said giggling even more thinking about how messy his hair would be.

But I was surprised when he walked with his hair in the usual ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye, but best of all he was smirking at me.

"Like it" he said.

"Yeah how did you do it?" I asked following him out the front door even though we could go through the window for something fun to do and plus its faster.

"Not telling my secret" he said still smiling as we got in his car after the long decent down the stairs.

The drive to school was quiet, surprise surprise. We arrived before school started (for once) which made me happy since then I would have more time for art.

Art was fun as usual, math was full of colourful words again and the other two well nothing really went wrong with those classes.

But lunch was annoying Ino and Sakura were both wondering why I was living with Deidara not that I would ever tell them I was kicked out of my house so I said nothing.

"Hinata ready to leave for our mission?" Deidara said waving his hand in front of my face with an annoyed Sasori beside him looking well....annoyed. Isn't today full of surprises? NOT!

"Yeah lets go" I said heading for the door and towards Deidaras car. I got in and waited for my favourite art teacher so we could go get the details before we left.

I already had some stuff packed for the trip and was all ready when we had to end up going back for Deidaras stuff anyways at his apartment. That annoyed me more than Sasori (oh look a REAL surprise).

He ran up the stairs and back down in 2 minutes which wasn't bad for him. He gotin the car and we headed to the akatsuki base where our 'friend' Sasori was waiting patiently.(OMG ANOTHER REAL SURPRISE).

We arrived quickly and jumped out of the vehicle and into the building.

Pein-sama was waiting with a strange black and red cloak in hand. He looked up as we walked in throwing the cloak at me which I gave a weird look to.

"Thats what we wear on missions" Deidara said walking to his room to get his cloak I guess...

Sasori appeared with a scroll before Deidara came back and even had a plan for us to follow. Even though its not likely to work since Deidara likes to blow things up and the scroll specifically says no blowing things up this means you Deidara!

I laughed when I read it and Deidara popped up looking confuzzled.

"What are you laughing squeaky?" he said grinning now.

"Nothing, not allowed to bomb bomber" I said laughing even harder as Deidara gave another dumb look.

"What do you mean?" he said looking at Sasori who handed him the scroll and ran out the front door.

I wish I had thought of that because after Deidara read the scroll he blew up the whole base.

"Deidara not again" Pein-sama sighed.

"Sorry" Deidara mumbled.

"What the fuck? Deidara you little fucker did you blow the damn base up on purpose this fucking time?" Hidan screamed from....from....from nowhere in particular.

Deidara turned towards me grabbed my arm and dragged me towards an actual HAPPY Sasori who was laughing crazily.

Seeing him laugh made me burst into laughter as well. Deidara was still mad so he started walking towards the sand village leaving the two laughing maniacs behind him.

We calmed down as we got further away from the destructed base. I didn't know how long I would even be away but it didn't matter all my teachers were apart of the akatsuki anyways.

I felt lucky then but then Sasori spoke.

"It will take a whole day to reach the sand village so we need to set up camp soon" he said looking at Deidara and I.

We have two tents since I am in hiruko I need one to myself which means you two will share the other one.

"Ok"

"Fine with me"

"Good cause there is no alternative" Sasori said under his breath.

We traveled for two hours before we set up camp and the sun was almost gone when we were finished. We ate the food we had even though Sasori didn't need any then we went to our tents to sleep.

My sleeping bag was on one side of the tent, Deidaras on the other side. I laughed at how Sasori had placed them as far apart as possible.

I moved my sleeping bag and Deidaras closer together and smiled at him happily.

We settled into the sleeping bags and Sasori shout at us but I couldn't hear what he said.

"What did you say Sasori" I yelled back.

"Keep it down over there, if I hear one sounds you will both be dead" he shouted again louder this timre either that or Deidara was quieter.

"Shut up" Deidara shouted.

"Night Hinata, love you"

"Night Deidara" I said moving as close to him as possible taking advantage of the small tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV:**

Sasori awoke to the moon shining brightly and sighed agitated._ 'Why don't I get to sleep anymore' he thought._

Since it was the middle of the night he decided to watch out for enemies attacking their camp. _'At least I brought a book' _ he settled leaning against a tree trunk by Deidara and Hinata's tent.

5 hours later the sun started to rise after Sasori had read his book three times making him bored. He went to wake up the two lovebirds as he like to call them.

"Wakey, wakey" he stated loudly entering the already cramped tent.

"......"Deidara mumbled.

"Deidara get up and stop mumbling" Hinata said stretching and shoving Sasori out of the tent.

"We still have a long way to go so Deidara better get mobile soon" Sasori muttered to Hinata.

A noise was heard behind them so they turned around to see that Deidara had blown up....a rock.

"....?" questioned both the two already outside.

"I was bored!" Deidara shouted putting the tent away.

After they had eaten and got rid of all traces of their presence, they started for the sand village again. It was pretty quiet for a few hours no one saying a word until Deidara started laughing like a maniac.

"What....are you laughing at?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know I was bored.....again"

"Well blow up Sasori if you're bored"

"Ok" Deidara said reaching for his clay as Sasori stepped out of Hiruko, put him away, then ran like a scared little kid.

This time Hinata laughed like a maniac causing Deidara to run after Sasori screaming the way the puppet master does when he goes to the bombers residents.

Hinata chased them for a few more hours making them arrive ahead of schedule making Sasori very happy.

It was just after noon and they were standing on the outskirts of the sand village. They all sat down to discuss their plan which they agreed would happen at night since they all had great eyes even at night (especially Hinata).

"Ok Deidara is going to fly in on his weird bird thing with Hinata and go to the kazekages mansion" Sasori said pointing to the mansion on the map he got out of no where.

"What will you do Sasori?" Hinata said glancing away from the map.

"I'm going to head in on the ground to get rid of all the guards or whatever the hell he has stationed around here"

"Ok, we should probably rest before our attack Sasori will probably be up in an hour or so and will wake us up when it gets dark" Hinata said.

"Ok" Deidara said lying down between Sasori and Hinata not bothering with tents.

As Hinata predicted Sasori awoke first it was only a few minutes after he went to sleep not an hour, which annoyed him to no end.

Sasori being the boring person he is started reading his book for the fourth time in two days _'I should have brought another book'_

By the time night fell Sasori had read the book 7 times making him throw he book into a sand dune nearby.

He woke up Deidara and Hinata for the second time that day. Hinata was up quickly while Deidara got up slowly as usual. But Sasori still considered himself lucky that he didn't get stuck with Tobi or Hidan as a partner.

"Ok Deidara hurry up we need to get going" Sasori said while Hinata watched as the sun disappeared completely.

"I'm up, I'm up" Deidara said taking some clay from his pouches and letting his hand mouths chomp away.

Hinata waited patiently, Sasori ..... not so much patience but restraint to kill his blonde partner.

"ready" Deidara said molding the clay in his hands to a bird then performing some handseals to enlarge his creation.

Hinata jumped on the bird waving to Sasori and Deidara jumped up after her.

"Good luck Sasori" Hinata said.

"Yes good luck Sasori" Deidara said grinning from excitement.

"Good luck to you as well brat" Sasori said referring to the old nickname for Deidara then turned to Hinata saying good luck to her as well.

Sasori watched them fly away then got Hiruko back out, got inside, and stated to walk to the sand village entrance.

Deidara and Hinata were approaching the village quickly, with nervous last looks before the entered the village.

"Ready, Hinata?"

"Yes. you should let me get Gaara though"

"Why?"

"cause' I know him he might agree to come with me if I lie and tell him Narutos in touble"

"Ok" Deidara said as the landed on the kazekages mansion. Hinata jumped off plastered a fake look of worry on her face, making Deidara smile, as she ran inside the building.

She ran to the room she knew he'd be in and bursted through the door.

"Kazekage-sama I need your help" Hinata screamed.

"What is wrong" Gaara said calmy looking up from his paperwork with questioning look.

"Narutos in trouble"

"What is wrong with him?"

".....the akatsuki got him" Hinata said with quick thinking.

Gaara jumped up in surprise.

"follow me I have a way to get to him faster then you could run" Hinata said running out of the room back towards Deidara. Gaara followed closely with a worried expression. Hinata had an evil grin on her face that would scare anyone who saw it but no one did.

They arrived outside where Deidara waited smiling pleasantly.

"Hurry Kazekage-sama" Deidara said trying to help Hinata now.

Gaara hopped onto the bird, Hinata did the same. They started to fly back to their own village of the leaf.

When they were far enough away Deidara signalled Sasori with an explosion they had agreed on.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara asked confused.

"Our friend was helping us find you" Hinata said.

"Yeah thats what we agreed to signal each other with when we found you" Deidara agreed.

"Ok then..."

A few minutes Sasori appeared running at full speed without Hiruko.

" By the way are you guys a part of a gang or something? You're all wearing the same cloaks"

"Yes we're apart of...I can't say the name Sasori you say it" Hinata said looking Sasori hopefully.

"Yes its called Kairai" Sasori said the first thing he could think of.

"Puppet?" Gaara said.

"Thats right" Deidara said grinning.

"Well we better get going Sasori get up here" Hinata said offering him a hand to get up.

Since Sasori didn't actually know what was going on he just got on the bird and it started to fly.

Gaara was talking nervously and fast to Deidara who just nodded his head.

"Hinata whats going on?" Sasori whispered when he knew Gaara wouldn't hear him.

"We tricked him into thinking his friend was in trouble and that we were helping him to ind that friend but we'll capture him when we get in the base" Hinata said smiling.

"I hope the base is fixed" Sasori muttered.

'_This is going to be a long ride' _Deidara thought as everyone relaxed and fell asleep except Sasori who watched Gaara to make sure he didn't figure out their plan and try to escape.

When everyone awoke the next morning they could see the village and Gaara was on edge.

"Hurry up he could be dead by now"

"Calm down only a few more minutes now" Sasori said.

And in a few minutes they were outside of the base which Gaara had no clue went up the stairs and banged on the door waiting for someone to answer he turned to Gaara whowas confused.

"We ... uh ...we" Sasori muttered.

"We have to get the rest of the team" hinata said keeping an eye out for anyone who would recognize Gaara but no one did.

Itachi opened the door and told them all to report to leader-sama. Of course Itachi was surprised they were back so early but more surprised that Gaara wasn't tied up not that he mentioned these things though.

Hinata started towards their leaders room with everyone else on the journey following. She walked through many halls and made lots of turns to confuse Gaara before stopping in front of a large door and knocking loudly.

"Come in" a loud voice boomed scaring Gaara.

The other three unfazed by the voice opened the door and entered.

"Well Sasori that was fast but what is going on?" Pein said looking at all the faces of his members.

"Well we have what you wanted but we need help with the capture" Sasori said. Gaara looked at Hinata with a confused look and she shrugged.

"I see, well call the members to my room immediately" Pein said to Konan who was waiting for orders by his side.

She ran out the door yelling for all the members to report to the leaders room right away.

A few minutes later the room filled with the entire akatsuki who all had puzzled looks.

"We must help with the capture" Pein said to his members looking at each one in turn.

Everyone knew what he meant except Gaara....and Tobi who didn't even come to the meeting not that anyone cared.

All the members turned to Gaara before they all attacked instantly even before he could blink he was down for the count.

The last thing Gaara saw before he was knocked out was Hinata grinning like a maniac.

"Thank you akatsuki now do as you please until the ceremony that will take place tonight"

Everyone cheered and left the room, they were congratulated for their plan, a plan that actually worked.

Deidara and Hinata decided to go shopping since they thought it would be better to move into the base so they were close to the school and the other members.

Sasori watched them go and watched as Kakuzu told them how much they could spend which wasn't much. They had only twenty dollars between them but they both knew they would spend much more.

They got in the car and drove to the mall located in the centre of the village. They went shopping for clothes since they both needed more.

They tried on multiple things Hinata even made Deidara wear one of he outfits around the mall. Everyone thought Deidara was a girl and both kept getting hit on which made them laugh.

By the time they were down they spent way over a thousand dollars which they knew would upset Kakuzu but didn't care.

They got back to the base to find another jinchurriki there.

'_Naruto you idiot'_ Hinata thought when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here Hinata? This is the akatsuki they took away Gaara his sister just told me" Naruto said when Hinata walked into the room with Deidara still wearing girls clothes

"you're kidding" Hinata said with fake surprise.

"no i'm serious"

Hinata laughed evilly again making Naruto cower and whimper in fear.

"I know Naruto and you know why I know?" she said.

"Why?" he dared to ask.

"Because I'm the one who helped do it" she yelled before storming away to her and Deidaras shared room, with Deidara in tow.

All you could hear was Naruto gasp before the rest of the akatsuki took him out to deal with at the same time as Gaara.

Deidara and Hinata were both excited for the ceremony happening in 3 hours.

"I can't wait this will be awesome, two birds with one stone" Deidara said hugging Hinata around the waist making her giggle.

"I know this is great, no more jinchurriki will ruin this lovely world" Hinata said. Deidara nodded his head in agreement then nuzzled Hinatas neck affectionately.

"I love you, Hinata"

"I love you too Deidara" hinata said turning to face him placing her arms around his neck.

He kissed her softly on the lips before the both sat on the bed looking at all the clothes they had to put away before the ceremony and before Konan came in and threw it away fo being in a mess.

Of course that would piss off Kakuzu, but he wouldn't mess with his leaders girlfriend.

While all this was going on Sasori was sulking in his room making a puppet our of boredom. When he finished he found a book to read that he hadn't read at least 8 times.

He got bored of this soon and went looking for something to do. He walked through the whole base then decided to go bug his partners.

He knocked on their door before walking in. They were putting all the clothes they had bought away, Sasori was surprised at how much was there.

"Kakuzu is gonna be angry"

"We know so we got him something" Deidara said grinning wildly.

"what did you get him that he likes more then money?"

"A picture of hidan naked" Hinata said grinning. Deidara showed him the picture and the red head just cringed at the sight then sighed not really caring.

"Well you better go see him now, hes in a good mood, you might not even need that picture" Sasori said gazing out of the door.

"Ok c'mon Hinata lets go" Deidara said dragging Hinata away from the roomand towards Kakuzus. What Deidara didn't see was Sasori's smirk but Hinata did and she wondered why he smiled that way.

It came to her right before Deidara knocked on the door.

She tried to stop him but failed miserably. To Hinatas relief no one answered the door and she turned to leave but Deidara stopped her and just opened the door.

"What are you doin?" Deidara exclaimed when he saw Kakuzu.

He looked up and saw Deidara then looked at what he was doing and blushed.

"Do that in the bathroom Kakuzu" Hinata laughed before running for her life.

She wasn't chased and Deidara grinned evilly.

"I can help you" Deidara said.

"no thanks and how much money did you spend"

"A lot more then you would have liked but if you let me off the hook I can give you a picture"

"A picture of what? And I will never let this go"

"A picture of Hidan with no clothes" Deidara smirked as Kakuzus expression changed.

"Deal" he said holding his hand out for the picture. Deidara stuck it in his hand and left for the ceremony.


End file.
